


Magic (Judal x Reader) (Magi)

by Rachelise



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelise/pseuds/Rachelise
Summary: ~He found magic in her kiss~ Waking up in a strange place with no magic, Judal finds himself helpless. A young woman comes across him and reluctantly takes him in. The arrogant man depends on the young woman, (y/n), for everything, including teaching him how to love.





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Original is posted and more frequently updated on my Quotev and DeviantArt accounts! Links on my profile!

"Hey, (y/n), do you think he's a cosplayer or something?" A voice said. The black-haired Magi's eyes fluttered open to see two young women crouching down next to him. The one who spoke was very plain looking, in Judal's opinion, but the other had bright (e/c) eyes, silky (h/l) (h/c), and (pale/tan/dark) skin. The later of the two was attractive to him, and from what he gathered, was named, (y/n).

"Oh, he's awake now," (y/n) said, holding out a hand to help him up, "Sir, are you alright? You aren't correctly dressed for the cold weather."

He just swatted it away in annoyance and sat up on his own, "Tch, I don't need any help or your pity."

(y/n) frowned and stood up along the other, "Let's go, Lindy. He's probably some drunkard who passed out on the sidewalk after a costume party. Let's not waste our time on him."

They began to walk away with two bulky men in black following them, and Judal pulled out his wand, with the intent of killing them for being so 'disrespectful to him' but was shocked when he noticed his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of city, with buildings as high almost as tall as some of the dungeons that he had summoned in the past. He seemed to be in an area with grass and a large ponds. There was many people in this area. They all had on coats, scarves, and hats, dressed warmly for the cold weather. Their attire was so different from what he was used to. Where on earth was he?

Not only was he in an unfamiliar place but his magic was not working, no matter what he did.

He dropped his wand.

The (e/c)-eyed girl looked back at him. She stopped. 

"Miss (y/n?" One of the men asked. She said nothing as she walked back to Judal who was still confused as hell.

"You," She gave a nod to Judal, "What's your name?"

"H-hey, what gives you a right to know my name?!" He spat, feeling the cold begging to get to him. 

The young woman couldn't help but be intrigued by the rude man. He looked so out of place and she assumed he had passed out drunk, but she couldn't smell any alcohol on him. She smiled, "Ah, well, that shouldn't matter I suppose. Are you cold, Sir?"

Before he could say anything she began to speak again, "Why did I ask such a silly question, of course you are."

She removed her coat and put it around his shoulders. Judal glared at the attractive woman. He threw the coat off of him, "What did I just say? I don't need your pity!"

"I only wish to help. But if you don't want any, that's okay too," She turned around and began to walk back to the two men and woman, who were waiting for her patiently.

"Goodbye mystery man," She said as she walked away. 

He sighed in frustration and picked up her coat. He chased after her, "Wait a second!"

The girl stopped and turned to him, "Yes?"

"Where am I?" Judal asked impatiently.

"Central Park," She answered.

Judal crossed his arms, "Be more specific, would ya'?!"

"New York City," She answered again. The man looked confused. (y/n) cocked her head to the side, "You don't know how you got here, do you? Should I contact the police to help you?"

"Pol-iss?"He tried to say. She became more and more worried about him. Was he not from here or was he mentally insane? She didn't know, but she wanted to help the stubborn man. There was something about him that screamed 'helpless'.

(y/n) reluctantly reached out her hand again, "Come back to my place with me, okay? We'll get you some warmer clothes and some food."

"Are you trying to make a mockery of me?!" He yelled, gaining some attention by bystanders.

She giggled, "The exact opposite, in fact. Look around, I think you are making quite the scene. All I wanted to do was help, but I suppose you really don't want any."

Judal looked around and saw a bunch of people whispering and staring at him.

One of the men walked up to her, "Miss (y/n), we should get going."

"Alright, Adam," (y/n) said. She turned the the long-haired man, "This is your last chance. Come with me and I'll help you- or stay here out here, in the cold, in an unknown place to you, and fend for yourself."

"And why exactly should I trust you?" He narrowed his eyes and stared at her coldly.

She gave him a caring smile again, "I don't have any reasons, but I do promise to help."

Judal rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll go, just don't get on my nerves, alright?"

"Glad to hear it!" The (h/c)-haired girl turned to 'Adam', "Get the limo started. We'll head back to my place."

"Yes, ma'am." The man said. She began to walk back to the other two. Adam gestured for Judal to follow you.

As Judal followed in tow of you and the three people who appeared to work for you, he looked around noticing there was a road with many odd machines whizzing by.

"What in the world..." He stared in confusion as he watched Adam open a door on a long black machine. (y/n) got in, then looked at the red-eyed male.

"Are you gonna get in?" She asked.

Judal stomped his foot to the ground in protest, "Not until you tell me what this contraption is!"

(y/n)'s assistant looked at her in confusion, "I don't think he's ever been in a limo before, Miss."

"I gathered that..." (Y/n) said back to her assistant. She turned to Judal, "Come in. Would you like something warm to drink? There's a coffee machine in here."

Judal kept a cold glare at the young woman, and got in to the long black car. He sat down, in a seat away from you.

'Why did I even accept her offer? Where am I? What can't use magic?' Judal kept thinking to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the engine started and the limo started to move, "What the hell is going on?!"

The two young women looked at him in confusion. (y/n) spoke up, "We are heading back to my place. Haven't been in a car for a while, have you?"

Judal mumbled under his breath, "What is this chick goin' on about and what's a 'car' anyway?"

He looked out the window and went with whatever was going on. 

He couldn't deny he felt attraction for (y/n), but still felt the same way about all women: boring creatures, they are.

Soon, the Magi fell asleep, but was awoken by the attractive young woman, (y/n), "Hey, mystery man, we have arrived."

Judal sighed when he realized everything that happened wasn't a dream. He was helpless without his magic... what was he to do?

Adam and the other man who was dressed in black helped the two women out of the car. Judal refused their help, and jumped out himself, with his bare feet meeting the cold ground.

What was before him now, a large white building with a gated fence. It was much bigger than what a commoner would have, but smaller than what he lived in. He asked himself how rich this chick was. 

The two men opened the double doors and she began to step inside but stopped Judal spoke up, "Judal."

She turned around, "What?"

"My name's Judal."


	2. Peaches

You gave Judal another one of those 'caring' smiles that he began to find annoying, "Nice to meet you, Judal. I'm (y/n) (l/n)."

Judal just glared at you and said nothing. You laughed slightly at his stubbornness. You motioned for him to follow you into the expensive looking mansion. He stubbornly followed you into the mansion.

"Shall I give him a tour and show him where his room is?" Adam asked you, looking back at Judal, with an un-trusting look.

You shook your head, "I'll do it myself. But first get someone to bring us some tea and fruit." You turned to the unusually long-haired man, "What kind of food do you like?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not hungry."

"Don't you know it's rude to lie to someone who had kindly taken you in?" You joked, hearing his stomach rumble loudly.

He scoffed, "You are really irritating, ya' know that?"

You smiled, ignoring his childish comment, "So what would you like? I'll have one of my cooks make you anything you'd like."

Judal said nothing, but kept his icy glare on you.

You turned to Adam, "Bring us fruit."

He nodded and walked away. You looked back at Judal, "Follow me, we'll go somewhere more private where we can chat. We can go to my study if that's okay with you."

"Go somewhere private to chat? And what the hell do you want to 'chat' about? I'd prefer if we'd do less talking, and more fooling around," He shrugged and looked at you smugly.

You were confused by the slight change in the man. He seemed to dislike you yet, he was flirting now? You said nothing but felt your cheeks light up a little as you did feel attraction for the strange man. It wasn't odd that men flirted with you, or even tried to get you in bed with them, but you weren't used to mood swings like this.

"Speechless I see?" He scoffed again, "That's okay, I'll have you screaming in no time."

You sighed, "Why would I sleep with I man I know nothing about?"

He looked shocked and offended by your answer. Little be-known to you, no woman had never said no to him when he asked for sex. Yet again, the women he slept with were usually servants at the castle, and would comply with whatever he demanded, usually out of fear. 

"Tch. Well, if you are playing hard to get, drop it," His red eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't playing anything, but I do suppose I like a cat-and-mouse game- me being the mouse, of course," you said as your playful and suggestive side, began to come out, "You look like a dominate kind of guy, aren't you?"

"And what the hell are you getting at?" Judal began to get annoyed at your personality change as well.

"Seems like you aren't used to not getting what you want," You pointed out and half jokingly said, "And if anything, I'm always the dominant one in bed."

Judal paused, vexed by your words. Never had he met a female so... interesting... you seemed so kind but here you were, teasing him.

The playful expression on your face changed back to your usual sweet smile, "Well, enough of that. Let's go to my study then."

He looked at you weirdly but followed you to a room with a desk, and many books that lined the walls. He plopped down in a sofa that was in front of the desk. He sat sloppily and you sat down next to him, who gave you a weird look in return.

"So, Judal, where exactly do you come from..?" You asked. 

"Some tiny village in the Far East- and I live in the Kou Empire- but here I am now, in some stupid place, called 'New Yoke'." He grimaced.

"York. New York City," You corrected him, "And the Far East? You are from East Asia then? And I've never heard of the Kou Empire..."

He turned to you, looking at you with disbelief, "What are you, stupid or something?"

You crossed your legs in frustration. This man was not only rude and arrogant, but abhorrent. You considered yourself a kind and patient person, but you weren't expecting him to be this much of a handful.

There was a knock at the door to the study. You yelled "Come in!"

One of the butlers brought in a platter of fruits: Grapes, apples, pomegranate seeds, pears, and most importantly, peaches. The other brought in a tray with a tea pot and two cups. They sat the the tray next to the table on your end of the couch, and the platter of fruit on the table next to Judal. He snatched up one of the peaches and began to eat it.

"Have a job?" You asked him, dismissing the two butlers.

Judal looked at you in the corner of his eye, "I don't have to answer to you."

"If you'd like to stay in my mansion, you will," You said in a serious tone.

"Fine, fine," He put his hands up, "I'm a Magi and the High Priest to the Kou Empire."

"A Magi? What profession is that"

"You ask too many questions. And you really ARE stupid not knowing what a Magi is." He spit out the peach it on to the floor and grabbed another. Before he took a bite, he scooted closer and let his red eyes stare into your (e/c) ones.

His face got closer to your's. You could feel his breath on you, "People fear me- as should you."

It wasn't that you feared him, no, it was that he frustrated the hell out of you. Seeing no reaction out of you, he backed away and began to eat his peach. 

"I suppose we can talk some other time then," You stood up, and looked back down at him with a smile as if nothing ever happened, "I'll give you the tour now, then show you one of the guest room. One of my maids has gathered some clothes and shoes to wear."

"Hmph, whatever," He stood up as well, following you out of the room, but making sure to pick up the other two peaches from the platter. He was confused that you didn't seem to fear, but stayed calm and still acted kind to him when he basically threatened you.

He thought long and hard as he looked at the peaches and took another bite of the one he was eating.

He stopped suddenly.

"Hey, Peaches!" Judal yelled after you. You stopped and looked back in confusion.

"Peaches?" You asked as Judal stared at you with a smirk. You pointing to yourself, "Did you just call me 'Peaches'?"

"Yeah, suits you well, does it not?" He laughed, looking down at the half-eaten peach in his hand, "They are sickeningly sweet like you. I crave them but they have that annoying pit in them."

"You are an interesting one, aren't you, Judal?" You giggled.

He crossed his arms in disgust to your reaction, "You should be honored that I gave you a nickname."

"Never said I didn't like it," You continued to giggle. 

"Whatever, Peaches."

What a fascinating woman you are...


	3. Breakup

"This will be your room," You opened the door to a beautiful blue white and brown room that had a nautical theme. It was spacious and had many decorations that adorned the walls. You walked in pulling him along with you, "This is one of our guest rooms, but I thought this would be the best since it has the biggest TV of all the guest rooms and has a bathroom attached to it."

You pointed over to the large flat-screen TV and turned back to Judal, "Any shows or movies you like to watch? We have almost all the channels, so there won't be a lot that you won't be able to watch."

"What is that? A 'TV'?" He asked, almost in an annoyed tone.

You gave him a look of genuine concern. 

"Hey! What's that look for?!" Judal seemed to take offense. 

"I don't think I've ever met a person that's never heard of a TV," You walked over to the TV, turned it on and sat down. You motioned for him to sit next to you on the bed. He walked over to where you were sitting but did not sit down- probably out of stubbornness.

He turned to the TV when he heard voices coming through the speakers. Judal watched the scene on TV with pure amazement- a reaction you've never seen from him before.

"It's high-def-"

"What kind of magic is this?" He asked, interrupting you. You raised an eyebrow.

"Magic? You getting it confused with technology," You explained. You could tell by his reactions that he probably wasn't acting, "Magic doesn't exist."

He looked back at you, "Of course magic exists! Do you live under a rock or something, Idiot?"

"I could ask the same to you," You sighed, handing him a remote, "Here's the remote to change the channels."

"You make no sense," He snatched the remote from your hands and stared intensely at it.

"Press a random number or two," You instructed, still confused to how this man was so... far behind.

He did as you said and the voices on the TV changed to different ones, making him look up. He did it again and the channel changed again, "H-How...?"

"You see, there are different channels that show different shows and movies at different times. And since you probably have no clue what a TV show or movie are, I'll explain," You began, "Movies and TV shows are like plays that are filmed and played on TV, like this."

He was speechless, almost like a child discovering something, making it seem like a different world to them.

You stood up, "Hey, I'm gonna get the clothes my maid picked out for you to wear. I'll take you shopping tomorrow for clothes and whatever else you need for the time you stay in my mansion."

Ignoring your comment, he continued to watch the TV. You shrugged and left. You looked for the maid, grabbed the clothes from her and came back to the guest room. His eyes were still glued to the screen.

You giggled in amusement. You couldn't help but think about how cute he was in this moment. You set the folded clothes down next to him, "Here you go. I'm not sure what shoe size you are so I'll have one of the butlers bring you a few different sizes."

He looked at the clothes then back up at you, "Not my style."

"Huh?" You cocked your head to the side, "It'll have to do for now, until tomorrow, when we can pick some clothes out that you actually like!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?!" He crossed his arms, "I-di-ot, I said what you brought isn't my style."

"I thought we've been through this before. It's too cold for you to be wearing that and people will... give you strange looks," You tried to explain in a gentle way, "You don't exactly dress the way people dress around here..."

"Hmph, fine," He picked up the clothes, inspecting them closely. He looked up at you with a smirk, "But I get to choose what you wear, too."

"What is it that you want me to wear, exactly?" You asked.

"Hmmm... I suppose anything more revealing than this," He said, tugging on your button-up stripped shirt. You were dressed semi-formally for an interview. On your way back to the limo, you had came across Judal. You didn't have time to change back into your regular clothes, as you were giving the man a tour.

"So, how about it, Peaches? I'll wear these strange clothes if you wear something that shows cleavage, yeah?" He asked, without his smirk never fading, "Might as well, change in front of me too."

You considered yourself a patient person, but your patience for Judal was running out. His mood seemed to change with the flip of a switch. He was arrogant and rude, and then the next moment he was flirtatious. 

You laughed it off and shook your head, "I don't think so. Now, get changed and come down to the dining room for dinner."

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes in disappointment, "I'll be down."

You smiled, "Great. I'll see you soon."

You left to head downstairs as he grouchily got dressed and went down as well. He walked into the dinning room. You looked up when you heard him. The maids and butlers bowed to him. You motioned for him to take the seat next to you. He plopped down next to you and crossed his arms again, "These clothes are weird."

You smiled, "But you look very handsome in them!"

He looked at you and smirked, "Tell me something I don't know, Peaches," He then picked up a fork and twirled it between his fingers boredly, "What's for dinner?"

One of the butlers brought in a cart with different platters of food. The butler bowed in front of you and your red-eyed guest, "You may choose from whatever you'd like, Sir. Judal."

Judal eyed the food, looking for something he liked.

"For desert we are having peaches and cream with a side of peach custard on the side, as per requested by Miss (y/n)," The butler motioned to two dishes that had cut of peaches with whipped cream and two bowls of peach custard.

Judal looked back at you but before he could say anything, you spoke up, "I figured you really liked peaches. Is that not correct?"

He chuckled, touching his thumb to you lips and staring at them with lust-filled eyes, "Perceptive aren't you? Say, you know what else I would like for dessert?"

You sighed then smiled, "I say, we eat dinner then discuss dessert later!" You tried avoiding his flirting.

His eyes narrowed then he looked back at the food.

Once he had finally picked something out to eat, eaten and eaten his dessert, you were ready to go to bed. With your busy schedule, you liked to sleep whenever you had a chance- tonight was no exception. You showed Judal back to his room and told him, "If you need anything, you know where my room is."

You threw your clothes off, and climbed in to your large bed, falling into a sound sleep, quickly.  
____________________________________________________________________________

You woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. Arms were wrapped around you from behind, and you couldn't help but cuddle up closer. You mumbled out, "Gabriel, I didn't know you were supposed to be back so soon..."

"Who is 'Gabriel'?" An all too familiar voice asked. 

Your eyes flew open.

You twisted your head around to come face to face with the young man who you had picked up off of the streets yesterday. You yelped, "J-Judal! Why are you in my bed?!"

"Didn't know you slept only in your underwear," He grinned, ignoring your question, and brought you closer to him, "You have a really sexy bod-"

Knock, Knock, Knock

You froze and before you could do anything, someone walked in.

You felt like crying when you saw the person who walked in- knowing who was in your bed with you.

"Gabriel!" You looked at the man with shock. He looked shocked as well. 

"I wanted to surprise you by coming home early, but..." He sighed looking over at the black-haired man, who was watching the scene before him in confusion. Your tall, blonde-haired boyfriend chuckled, "Someone beat me to it."

"I-I can explain!" You stuttered.

The man ran his fingers through his curly hair, "No need. It's not like I really care, anyway."

"...What?" You asked.

"I think it's over, right? I guess we should leave it at that," He said, beginning to walk out the door. He looked back with a smile, "Don't worry I'll tell the press that it was a mutual breakup."

You grabbed a robe and ran after Gabriel. After a very heart-wrenching talk with him, you made your way back up to your room. Judal was still there, waiting for you to come back. 

You sat down next to him and sighed, wiping the tears from your cheeks, "He was playing me the whole time... he even admitted he was only using me- mainly for the money..."

"You have bad taste in men, idiot," Judal laid back on the bed and shook his head. You sighed and laid next to him. You cuddled up next to him, taking him aback.

"Let me stay like this, just for a minute..." You whispered.

Judal sighed, "Whatever, Peaches..."

A few minutes later, there was another knock at the door. 

One of your butlers stepped in, "Miss (y/n), are you alright? I'll see to it that Gabriel never steps foot on the property agai-"

"I'm gonna need some vodka," You groaned, "Give me the strongest we got." (1)

The butler bowed, "Yes, Miss (y/n)."


	4. Drunk

You had drank too much. Even in your current state, you knew that. You jumped up off of the bed, with Judal following you, trying to pull you back, muttering things like, "You are too drunk to wander off," and "Hey, you drunk idiot, listen to me!"

You almost stumbled over in your drunken stupor. You leaned on Judal for support who gave you a venomous look in return. You pinched his cheek, "Hey Judal..."

He slapped your hand away, "Looks like someone can't hold their weight in alcohol..."

You giggled, stupidly, "Don't be so grumpy~! You are really hot- oh, you know you are better lookin' than Gabriel! But screw him anyway! Haha!"

You was surprised by your comment, but shook it off, "Go back and lay down or something. I'm not gonna babysit you, Peaches."

You grabbed his hand, pulling him back down on to the bed, "He said I was only good for the money and sex, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Didn't we already establish that you have bad taste in men?" He pushed you off of him.

"Judallllll, is that all I'm good for?" You wailed, getting on top of him. Before he could answer you started laughing, "Haha, that's what my ex before Gabriel said too! Ha, even my friends used me because of money or to get a celebrity status~!"

Judal pushed you off once more, sighing in annoyance, "You have bad taste in everyone, then."

"Haha my only real friends in life are my assistant and my older brother!" Your laughs, turned to half sobs, "Aren't I pathetic?"

Judal rolled his eyes, "Who needs friends anyway? Oh and to answer your question, yes, you are pretty pathetic."

You gripped on to his shirt, "Judal... am I really good... just for my money... and my body...?"

You blacked out.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Your eyes fluttered open to hear shouts. You shot up but the aching in your head made you fall back into the bed. 

"Oi, Peaches. You are really annoying when you're drunk," Judal said to the side of you. You looked over to the man who was sitting on the bed next to you. His eyes were staring directly at the TV, where the shouts had been coming from.

"How long was I out?" You asked. 

"A day. You drank so much, I'm surprised you aren't dead," He said without taking his eyes off of the screen, "Hey, Peaches?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever drink like that again."

"Never again," You scratched the back of your head in embarrassment. You looked down and noticed that you were now wearing only a night dress and a different pair of panties instead of the robe you were previously wearing when you got drunk, "Who changed my clothes?"

He looked over to you with a smirk, "I did. I hope you don't mind, but-"

"W-what?! B-but..." You looked at him with shock.

"Seeing you naked was a treat, for sure! And I had a little fun with you while you were out too," He winked. Your face changed to a look of absolute horror. He began hysterically laughing, "The look on your face! I wasn't serious, Peaches! Haha!"

You lightly hit his arm, "Then who changed me?!"

"One of your maids," He shrugged, still laughing, "Your reactions are just too funny!"

You sighed in relief and looked at the TV.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna stay in your room with you for my stay," Judal said, as he settled down. 

You looked at him with confusion, "What?"

"Oh, you're deaf now, idiot?" He jeered, "Your bed is more comfy than mine. I'll stay in here with you."

"We can always replace your mattress," You offered, not sure exactly if he was joking again.

"Don't bother," He waved off your comment, "I would prefer to sleep with you again."

You pursed your lips in frustration. This man was different, you'd give him that.

"I don't think I would be comfortable letting someone that is practically a stranger to me, sleep in my bed with me-"

"It already happened once," He frowned, beginning to look angered, "It's not like I'd do anything to you anyway."

You sat up and ran your fingers through your (straight/curly/wavy) (h/c) hair, "And how do I trust you?"

"Ya' take a chance! Life is boring not taking risks..." He said as if it were obvious.

Maybe the man had a point...

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Lindy, your assistant, a woman who looked unfamiliar, and your two body-guards waited outside for you and Judal.

You had insisted that you go shopping for clothes for Judal. You had gotten dressed, grabbed your purse, and pulled Judal along despite your headache. You were dying to get out since being dumped and this was a golden opportunity for you! Shopping was fun for you, even if you were buying for someone else.

Practically pushing Judal in the car, you grinned in excitement. He noticed this and gave you strange look as he sat down in the limo, "Well, you look unusually happy for someone who got dumped, drank too much, then passed out."

You sat down next to him despite there being many seats in the long car, which confused the man. Lindy sat across from the two of you, "Miss (y/n) loves to go shopping! She is quite fashionable, in my opinion."

"I'd say so as well," The other woman who got in the car, sitting down next to your assistant, said. She looked to be in her 40's and had short blonde hair.

"Who the hell are y-"

"This is my stylist, Jessica! She came along to be of assistance to you today!" You interrupted as you knew he would say something rude. You turned to your stylist, "This is Judal. He staying with me for... well, how long do you plan on staying?" You asked Judal.

"Whenever I can get the hell out of 'New Yoke City' and get back to Kou," He leaned back, resting his arm on you, lazily.

"York. New York Cit-"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," He rolled his eyes.

You giggled at his stubbornness and turned to Jessica, "Where will we be shopping today?"

"Whatever suits his style best!" She exclaimed, "What is his style... exactly?"

"I like baggy stuff I guess," He answered for you.

"Ah, I see." Jessica said, unsure of what store or stores would be a good fit. 

Soon you had arrived at 5th avenue, and had been dropped off by the chauffeur. Judal was amazed by the number of people and number of stores that people entered and exited. You had held out a hand to him, "Come on. Hold on to my hand so we don't get separated, okay?"

He looked at you as if disgusted, "What am I? A fucking child?"

You grabbed his hand regardless, and pulled him along, with your body-guards, assistant, and stylist in tow.

"Miss (y/n!)" Someone called from the crowd, making you stop.

Adam, one of your body-guards, stood in front of you, seeing who called out to you before you did, "Paparazzi? Again? Hmph."

You sighed, not letting go of Judal's hand. Soon a group of three men with cameras ran up to your group. 

You nudged Adam to the side slightly. He hesitantly stepped aside. You gave one of those 'kind' smiles that annoyed Judal so much.

They started taking pictures which took Judal by surprise making him jump back from the bright lights. You made sure you didn't let go of his hand. One of them asked, "Is it true that you and Gabriel Petrova broke up?"

"Who is the man you are holding hands with?" Another asked.

Judal looked at them in utter confusion.

You continued smiling, "Gabriel and I... are no longer together. This is Judal- my new boyfriend."

Judal looked at you with complete shock, unsure of what the hell was going on. 

"What happened between you and Gabriel?" The third asked, as the other two kept taking pictures.

You brought a finger up to your lips, "That information is for my next interview." You turned to your assistant, "Lindy, when is my next interview and shoot?"

"3 days with Elle Magazine!" Lindy said to you before turning to the paparazzi, "I'm sure all your questions will be answered then. Until then, we'll be on our way."

Lindy began to walked away. You quickly rushed after her, pulling the red-eyed man with you. Adam and your other body-guard, Jacob, made sure that the three men did not follow.

Judal stopped, making you stop as well. He looked at you angrily, "Peaches, what the fuck was that?! Who are the people pointing those black things with the flashy lights and that asked so many questions? And why did you say that I'm your boyfriend of all things?!"

"Well, they usually don't bother me, but when they do, they bombard me with questions," You explained, "I don't mean to put myself on a pedestal, but I'm what people considered 'famous'."

"Famous? For what?" Judal raised an eyebrow.

"Well my dad was an actor, so I was kind of born with people always pointing cameras at me," You said. You stopped and smiled, "I'm a model. That is my profession. That's why they take pictures of me all the time."

"A model?"

"Yep!" You paused, "Oh, and why did I tell them that you are my boyfriend? I guess it was an excuse... the first thing that came to mind!"

"Excuse, huh?" He scowled.

"As you would say, I 'have bad taste in men'." You joked, making him grit his teeth in displeasure.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," He said with disinterest , ruffling your (h/c) hair.

You quickly fixed you hair and smiled up at the young man.

As much as you hated to admit it, you were growing awfully fond of Judal.


End file.
